hour by hour (we passed the time)
by EmmyWayward
Summary: (AU) "TiMER. The newest technology developed to countdown the days until you met your one true love." Emma Swan has had her TiMER for over 10 years, but what happens when an old friend of her brother's comes into play and changes everything she has believed in. (based on the movie 'TiMER')
1. Chapter 1

**category**: Once Upon a Time

**ships**: captain swan (mainly), outlaw queen, snowing, captain charming.

**genre**: romance/comedy

**rating**: T

**summary**: (AU) "_TiMER. The newest technology developed to countdown the days until you met your one true love." _Emma Swan has had her TiMER for over 10 years now and it still remains blank, reminding her that her happy ending isn't as close as she had hoped. Having her friends find their perfect matches can be disconcerting, but perhaps the arrival of an old friend who is lacking a TiMER of his own might lift her spirits. (based off the movie TiMER)

_Here's another story i uploaded on my tumblr (killiansadvocate). Let me know how this was or if you have any questions :) Also, though this is based on 'TiMER', I won't be following the plot exactly. It's more of the idea of the movie this story is based on._

* * *

'_If a clock could count down to the exact moment you meet your soul mate, would you want to know? That is the claim of our new devices called "the TiMER." The next evolutionary step in computer match making, the TiMER lets you know when your perfect match has entered your life! With it's-"_

"_Since the data discovered that all humans are on a path to true love, implanted just after the onset of puberty, and powered by body heat, the TiMER monitors level of oxytocin, the love hormone-"_

"_I zeroed out at midnight the night before, and the next day, I got a soul mate. My one true love. Ellen, I don't think I can even describe the feeling I had when I saw him-"_

"_This progression of technology has come to the point where it is now telling us who to _love_? When will this madness end?"_

"_I think it's amazing! Why choose to settle now that you can know when "the one" is just days away?"_

"_I didn't get one and I don't think I'm going to. I'd rather decide myself who I want in my life, thanks."_

"_Who says no to true love? It's unheard of."_

"Jesus, is this all they talk about now? What happened to the real news? Like murders! What happened to all of the murders in the world? Let's get back to that," Emma Nolan grumbled, asking her friends who were in the kitchen watching her in amusement. She shut off the television in frustration and turned her body on the couch to face them, expecting an answer.

"I'm sorry, are you saying you want more murders to happen?" Regina Mills, the brunette in a burgundy business suit said, setting her glass on the marble counter top to make her way to the oven to check on her apple pie.

"No, I'd just rather hear about them than this crap," Emma made her way to the counter. Mary Margaret Blanchard, the smaller brunette currently perched on a stool at the counter, placed her chin in the palm of her hand, smiling up at her blonde friend.

"I don't think that makes it sound better, Em," Emma rolled her eyes, before casting them to Regina, who was pulling out her pie, consuming the room in the sweet smells of apple and cinnamon.

"Whatever, I am just saying that this is all that you hear about now! These damn TiMERs and all of the news of people finding love and how much happier they are not that they have it. It's not even new, these things have been around forever!" She went on, looking at the women she calls friends for their agreement. Instead, they turned to each other, raising their eyebrows, daring the other to call her out on what she is saying.

Mary Margaret was the one to speak up while Regina puts the finishing touches of her dinner. _"Emma, maybe you feel this annoyed with all of the talk of TiMERs because yours is still blank?" she questioned her frazzled friend, hoping Emma doesn't freak out at the accusation as she has done in the past._

_Emma turned her right wrist over, taking in what her friend had said. Her jade green eyes took in the rectangle glass with rounded edges embedded into her skin. The numbers on the clock were blinking the same thing it's been blinking since she got it on her 13th birthday._

_000 days 00 hours 00 minutes 00 secs_

Whoever her soul mate was, he apparently didn't get the news about these "useful" tools.

And maybe it was the wine talking, but she really wanted to punch him in the face for that.

But she couldn't deny that there was some truth to Mary Margaret's words, not matter how much Emma wants to deny it. She knew petite woman didn't mean anything by them, but they still hurt. She got the TiMER on her 13th birthday, from her mother. It was her gift, something Ruth gave to her children, her brother David got one too, and with it came the promises of true love and happiness to last a lifetime. Although, while David's TiMER came to life displaying the time he would meet his perfect match (_1,824 days, 13 hours, 12 minutes, 25 secs_), hers remained stationary, mocking her as they blinked zero.

"_Give it some time baby, he's just not ready yet," _her mother whispered as she tried not to be disappointed.

And heeding her mother's words, she did give it some time. _ A lot _of time, in fact. She waited patiently, hoping to see the numbers flash on her wrist, giving her that spark of hope that she could have real happiness in her life. Sadly, it never came to that.

She is 27 now and still her TiMER remains blank. She doesn't wake up with hopeful thoughts anymore, no longer checking her wrist when she wakes up in the morning. She has continued living her life in spite of the clock implanted in her, falling in love and being heartbroken countless of times. But even though she brushes everything off and puts on a whatever attitude, she still catches herself wondering when her "one" will finally alert her that he's ready to find her.

"No," Emma spoke up, finally breaking her inner thoughts. "You just believe that because your TiMER zeroed out and you met your true love the first day of college." Mary Margaret shrugged her shoulders, letting the real issue drop and just following along to what she said, smiling at the memory of when her TiMER went off.

Mary Margaret Mary Margaret found her true love in the eyes of Emma's brother, David Nolan on the freshman orientation at Boston College and have been together

"Also, Regina's TiMER is blank too, so wouldn't she be complaining too if that was it?" Emma made her point by sweeping her arm to point at Regina who was nodding along, not really paying attention as she moved around to set her pristine table. What they didn't see was Regina's quick glance at her wrist to look at her own TiMER, the glass rimmed in purple blinking the same numbers as Emma.

"Exactly, it is the principle of the matter, Mary Margaret! That and it just pisses me off," Emma went on, moving from the counter to the table, caring the basket full of bread. Regina took the basket from Emma placing it in the right spot before wiping her hands signifying she was done with her dinner preparations.

"Right, sure, whatever, let's change the topic, shall we? When is your fiancé and his guest of honor coming over? Dinner is finished and if it gets cold, David is going to get my shoe up his-"

"Wait, David is bringing someone to dinner? Should you be worried?" Emma jested, turning to her friend who gave her a look but chuckled good naturedly.

"Did you ever get meet your brother's best friend when you came to visit us on holidays?" Emma pondered that question to think over the times when she did use to visit her brother at his school. While David got out of his hometown, Emma chose to stay in their small town in Maine to study law. It was only on those small holidays and breaks that she went with her mother to visit her brother and his new girlfriend to celebrate. Thinking back, she never met any other of his friends beside Mary Margaret and his roommate, Graham Humbert, who also found his true love at Boston College.

"Is it Graham? That was the only person I met when I went to see you guys," Mary Margaret shook her head laughing.

"No, no, Graham was David's friend, but Killian was his best friend. They would cause so much trouble together. Well, more Killian then David, but the statement still stands," Mary Margaret said with a nostalgic smile. "Anyway, he ran into him a couple of days ago at the market no less, and it turns out, he moved back from England just a couple of months ago. He went to go meet him for a drink before dinner … and I am now just realizing what a bad idea that was."

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma, "How have you not met your brother's friend from school? Did he just not show up when you were there?" Mary Margaret answered while Emma gave a confused shrug.

"Well, Killian was foreign so he went back to England the first two years during holidays. After that, I think his sister got married and moved here, and he would just travel to New York to see her." She explained to the two women before her. Before more could be discussed, they were interrupted be a sudden bang coming from the door and laughter emanating from two men, one who was clearly David and the other that was unfamiliar.

Mary Margaret rose from her seat and rolled her eyes with a sweet smile on her face, "Prepare for the worst ladies." She went to the door to leave Emma and Regina by the table, both raising their eyebrows wondering what was to come.

Mary Margaret opened the door and was greeted with a huge kiss from her fiancé and the laughter of his friend. "Honey, I'm home!" Mary Margaret slapped the other man in the chest before gathering him into a big hug that he returned greatly.

"Please, please tell me you did not get him drunk before dinner, Killian!" The man, who turned her so his back was facing the other two women, not giving them a good view of the man, grasped her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh, I would never do that lass, honest. Who do you take me for?" his voice held a strong accent, but held a smirk all the same. Mary Margaret crossed her arms and smirked right back.

"The infamous Killian Jones," she answered back narrowing her eyes playfully. Killian laughed out loud, throwing his head back.

"and don't you forget it," he tapped her nose in answer before turning around to finally meet the other people in the apartment, giving Regina and Emma to finally look at his face.

Emma held her breath when his eyes met hers, feeing something that she can't say she has ever felt before. She grasped her wrist, fingers grazing her TiMER subconsciously. Whoever he was he sure made an impact already.

His eyes were a crystalline blue, brightening the more he smiled. He was handsome, no one, not even Regina, who was a picky person, could deny that. He had ebony black hair that fell in his eyes in that attractive way that she never understood before, (except now.) His jaw was strong and dusted with dark scruff giving him that rogue look that no doubt made every woman fall in love with him on sight.

The moment of them just staring was broken by David laughing and grasping Killian's shoulders from behind shaking him in his excitement.

"Killian, let me introduce you to our friend, Regina Mills, and my sister, Emma," Regina stepped forward, the only one who saw the charged encounter between him and Emma, and took his hand in a polite shake.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Killian. We usually have these dinners monthly, so I feel we will be seeing you here very _very _often," Killian raised his eyebrows at the tone of her voice, taking a quick glance at Emma, who was narrowing her eyes at Regina, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Well, I do hope so, miss," He gave her a smile, which she returned before turning the hand she had in her own, pulling the sleeve up to reveal his bare wrist.

"Oh, no TiMER? Well," she turned to Emma giving her a mischievous smile, "isn't that something, hmm, Emma?"

"Regina," she said warningly turning her eyes from the woman to shake her brother's friend's hand. He smiled, show her his perfect set of white teeth.

"It is nice to meet you Emma, it is a shame we are only meeting now, but I have heard so much about you; although I must admit, you are much more beautiful than I was told," his thumb grazed over the knuckles of her right hand, and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. Her eye lashes fluttered, but she suppressed the overwhelming feelings she was having and turned to her brother and his fiancée, Mary Margaret watching the two with interest while David was still smiling at his friend and, perhaps, a little bit tipsy.

"Time for dinner?" and if her voice came out a little breathless, she won't be admitting it.

With Regina's famous lasagna almost completely finished and everyone's stomachs still hurting from the countless tales of David and Killian's adventures in college and how Mary Margaret had to bail them out every time, they had now settled down with a plate of her warm apple pie conversing.

"So, when's the special day? And may I add, it is about bloody time, you two were already practically married in college! You should have just took my advice and eloped in Vegas when you had the chance, mate," Killian jested, nudging his friend with a laugh.

"Funny, I think Emma told me the same thing when we told her about that trip we took," Mary Margaret said, turning to the blonde who was finishing her last bite of apple pie. She gave Emma a look that could only mean trouble.

"Well, it made sense," Killian and Emma answered in unison. The two locked eyes from across the table, and he gave her another smile, tilting his head in amusement.

"Oh, this is great," Regina mumbled from beside Regina, smirking into her cup. She then jumped in her seat, feeling someone kick her in the shin and swung her head to Emma, who was innocently wiping her hands.

"Well, I suppose it is time to clean up this mess," Regina stood to gather the empty plates around the table in front of her.

"I would be honor to help, seeing as I crashed your dinner," Killian replied taking the plates from her hands like a true gentleman. Regina looked at Emma and then turned back to the blue eyed man, waiting for her answer.

"Now that is very nice of you, Killian, thank you. You know, it is actually Emma's turn for clean up this time, so I'm sure she would love the help."

"Actually, I," but before Emma could finish he refusal, Mary Margaret jumped in. "Yes she would. So you guys go in the kitchen, and Regina, David, and I will be in the living room," Mary Margaret said puling David to follow Regina. David's face scrunched in confusion as he leaned his head down to talk to his fiancée.

"But, I wanted to talk to Killian about-"

"David, hush, okay?" Mary Margaret said in a whisper, still pulling him away, leaving Killian and Emma with the empty plates of their dessert. Emma turned from seeing her so called friends walk away to meet the beautiful eyes of the gentleman in front of her. He smiled sheepishly and turned to the kitchen. Emma stood in her spot, letting out a breath, before turning to follow him.

"I, uh, I'm sorry that they left you stuck with me and the dishes. Actually, I apologize for them in general," She said, puting the dishes in the sink to start cleaning the dishes. Killian grabbed a dish rag and took his place beside her to dry what she washed. His shoulder grazed hers, and she couldn't help but feel something turn in her stomach. He chuckled, the sound sounding both rough and gentle, making her head spin._ 'What is wrong with you Emma, get a hold of yourself!'_

She shook her head and glanced his way, "It's no problem, love, honest. I have been in worst situations; besides, I don't think this can be so bad, do you?" His eye brow rose at the question. She smirked and shrug her shoulders, handing him a plate.

"I suppose," she said, leaving her eyes to the sink and not the man next to her. She can't deny she's feeling … something, but it doesn't mean she has to act on it. The weight of the clock on her wrist reminds her of that.

"So, I noticed that you have one of those TiMER things," he started, speaking low as to not disturb the calm air between the two. She felt her body go tense like it does whenever anyone brings up the TiMER issue.

"Yeah, it's blank though, so it's not even a TiMER but more like the clock of a VCR," she joked making him laugh. He dried the rest of the dishes she passed to him in a comfortable silence that she was grateful for.

As he finished the last dish and he wiped his hands dry, he turned his body towards her, leaning his hip against the sink. She mirrored his actions, but took a small step back from his body, feeling too crowded in the empty room. With a tilt of his head, he studied her before speaking up.

"I'm sorry for that. I remember David telling me when he got his and how you got yours the same day. It must be tough to know that the happy ending you are looking for is still hiding from your reach," he crooned, giving her a reassuring smile. For the second (who is she kidding, third) time, her eyelashes fluttered at the sincere lilt of his voice. He only knows her as his best friend's sister, but he still gave her the reassurance she gives herself and he looks at her as if he knows everything that she has been through and knows what she is thinking.

It is both parts terrifying and sweet.

She clears her throat and crosses her arms before answering her defense. "Yeah, sure I guess. I like to think that I'm dealing with it, because it's no big deal really," he gave her a look that simply stated that he didn't quite believe her, but she went on anyways.

"Plus, it's not so overwhelming with Regina by my side, you know? She got hers just a couple of years ago, but it's blank too. We kind of use each other as some sort of support system, so if that's all I get right now, I am okay with that," she finished with a pursed lip smile, confirming that she doesn't quite believe what she is saying herself. He gave her scrutinizing look, before he opened his mouth to answer. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by a sounding coming from the living room.

'_Beep-beep-beep beeeeep'_

'_No fucking way'_ Emma thought, her eyes going to her wrist as quickly as she could without breaking her neck. Killian perked up, looking at her wrist too, but was met with the same time it said before

_000 days 00 hours 00 minutes 00 secs_

"If it's not yours, love, then," he was cut off as she ran to the living room and stopped in front of Regina, who was crowded by David and Mary Margaret, the later not being able to keep from squealing.

"Oh my god, Regina, it went off! Your TiMER finally zeroed out!" Mary Margaret had tears in her eyes from the excitement, looking at David, who in turn was looking warily at his sister. Emma kept her eyes on Regina's wrist, said women doing the same in shock.

"I – I didn't think," and with that Emma, grabbed Regina's wrist to finally see what the verdict was. She gasped in shock at the time in front of her.

_002 days 002 hours 25 minutes 47 secs…_

"Two days …" Emma said quietly, not letting go of Regina's wrist.

"Emma," David started calmly, putting his hand on her shoulder. Mary Margaret took a cautious step forward too, her enthusiasm for Regina lessened. Regina didn't say anything, still looking at her wrist in shock.

"Two days! Are you _fucking _kidding me?!" Emma yelled, letting go of Regina's wrist before turning on her heel to run off. Everything was closing in and she needed to get the hell out of this apartment for her sake.

She grabbed her coat and purse from the couch and brushed past Killian, who made his way into the living room, not looking at him as she ran for the door. She could hear David and Mary Margaret yelling for her, but she couldn't turn back. She felt humiliated and embarrassed of herself for the way she reacted, but she couldn't face that right now. She'll apologize tomorrow.

Right now, all she needed was a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

_**category**_: Once Upon a Time

_**ships**_: captain swan (mainly), outlaw queen, snowing, captain charming.

_**genre**_: romance/comedy

_**rating**_: T

_**summary**:_ (AU) "_TiMER. The newest technology developed to countdown the days until you met your one true love." _Emma Swan has had her TiMER for over 10 years now and it still remains blank, reminding her that her happy ending isn't as close as she had hoped. Having her friends find their perfect matches can be disconcerting, but perhaps the arrival of an old friend who is lacking a TiMER of his own might lift her spirits. (based off the movie TiMER)

_Yes! I got this done before the finale! Sorry for the hold up, it was just one of those weeks at school :( I hope this second chapter lives up to the first one. I want to thank everyone who read the first chapter and review/followed. Thanks again._

The sun shone through Emma's window, signifying a brand new day to start everything over again. That is, if she could make it out of bed. She was lying on her stomach, eyes slammed shut to protect her from the sun that seemed to be mocking her for the massive hang over she procured after leaving Regina's house yesterday like a petulant child. She groaned, turning to face the door and away from the sun. She brought up her right wrist and looked at her TiMER to see if it went off while she was sleeping. Seeing the same blank numbers, her mind wandered to what happened at dinner.

She wasn't sure she if the feeling of throwing up was due to her pity party she threw herself last night, or because she was playing back how unfair she was to Regina in her head constantly. She knew Regina would be having a hard time with this, considering what that woman went through with who she thought was the love of her life, but to throw on how she acted towards her had to be the worst part. Regina was just like Emma, and maybe that's why they gravitated towards each other at the firm they both worked at.

So Emma knows that Regina must have been a complete wreck after everybody left her home, questioning herself and what this now means. Thinking this, made Emma want to stay in bed and not face anybody. She couldn't face this, or anybody after her breakdown.

She let out a loud groan as her mind drifted to the one person she made a complete fool of herself too, and the one she couldn't stop thinking about. Killian Jones. He was invited to a nice dinner between friends and what he got instead was the equivalent to the ending of Carrie, a disaster. (Although she didn't kill anybody, so that's a plus.)

Okay she might be overreacting (nothing new) but she shouldn't have acted out, especially in front of him. He probably thinks she's one of those lunatic TiMER girls who go from guy to guy, paying for their TiMER to see if he's the one. Like her whole life depends on what the clock says and everybody else around doesn't matter. God, why does she care so much what he thinks? She barely met him and had like a ten minute conversation, but she's already dreading the next time she'll have to see him. He'll probably make up excuses to not stay in the same vicinity as her.

Before she could come up with more agonizing scenarios, she heard a chime come from underneath her pillow, where she usually leaves her phone while it charges. Grabbing it and turning it over, she is met with 10 missed calls from Mary Margaret, 8 from David, and even 5 from Regina, along with 15 voice mail messages, and 20 texts messages. She rolled, before opening the latest one, which is from her mother.

_Henry and I are getting a late lunch. Will meet you at the park at 12. Love you!_

She smiled as she thought of her 10 year old son. The only good thing that came from the whirlwind romance with the last man that completely broke her. Not matter what, though, Henry remains to be the light in her darkness.

With a sigh and a hint of regret, she pulled herself out of the shelter of her sheets, and started to get ready for the day ahead of her. She had the whole day for her son, but first she had to get things straightened out with her friends.

And as for the blue eyed wonder she met last night, she'll put that in the back burner until she sees him again, which could be in a long _long _time.

She opened her brother's apartment door to see Mary Margaret standing at the counter making herself a cup of tea, like she does every day. Emma and Regina thinks she has a problem when it comes to tea, one that needs a serious intervention, but Mary Margaret stood by her choice of drink.

"I was wondering when you'd show up. I had money around this time, though David thought you'd be by later," The brunette said from her spot, not taking her eyes off her mug, stirring in the honey she added. Emma nodded and silently made her way to sit on one of the bar stools in front Mary Margaret.

"Well, I'm on my way to get pick up Henry, and I thought why not stop by," Emma said, turning in her chair to look around the apartment. "Is David not here?"

Mary Margaret shook her head, "He's at the station. They called him in this morning." Silence laid between them as Emma thought of what to say, but she was beat to the chance when Mary Margaret jumped in.

"You don't have to apologize to me about yesterday. I understand what was going on in your head and I know that me getting so hyped up for Regina sort of added salt to the wound, so I apologize for not considering that," Emma gave her a long look, but just nodded her head.

"I feel there's a but coming,"

"But, you know the way that you reacted added to some of Regina's apprehension of this whole thing, right?" Emma hung her head, feeling that nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach. Just thinking that she was even just a drizzle in Regina's parade made her sick. They had made a silent agreement years ago, that just because everyone was getting there soul mates, they would stand together as the only two with blank TiMERS. If Emma felt any kind of betrayal from Regina's sudden live TiMER, Regina must have felt the same type of betrayal tenfold.

"I know, and I feel bad and disgusted and a bit confused, but I get it. It was not cool and I am planning on seeing Regina later," Emma sighed, looking at her friend. Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes to get Emma to say what she was really feeling, but that only had Emma roll her eyes.

"I'll stop by her place tomorrow night, I swear ok? I have the day planned with Henry today, so that's all I have my mind set on," There was another pause in the conversation as Emma kept her eyes on her hands folded across her ap. More importantly, she kept her eyes on her TiMER.

Without thinking, she said the words she had on her mind this morning when she woke up.

"It was blank again this morning, like every morning," her voice was so quiet that Mary Margaret wasn't even sure she said them. She turned to her strong willed friend, seeing the exhaustion and self-doubt weighed on the blonde's shoulder and she wished she could say something, anything to get her to realize that her happy ending is still on its way.

She covered Emma's hand with her own, startling the women in her seat. "Emma, it's okay to feel down about everything. You don't have to constantly put on a front to show you're strong, everyone knows you are," Emma ripped her hand from Mary Margaret's grip, stopping her from continuing her speech.

"Yeah, we're not doing this," she turned to the door, ignoring Mary Margaret's look of surprise.

"Emma,"

"No, we aren't doing this now, Mary Margaret!" Emma snapped. She took a look at Mary Margaret's confused and hurt expression and felt another wave of guilt.

"I'm sorry for snapping, but you just … got to let me handle this on my own," She said with a sigh, getting up from her seat and heading toward the door.

"Emma, you don't," Mary Margaret started but was cut short from Emma's dismissive wave.

"I didn't realize the time, I've got to get Henry from the park. I'll see you at Regina's tomorrow. Tell David I said hi," and with that, she left the apartment without letting Mary Margaret say goodbye.

"Yeah, that was the reaction I was expecting," Mary Margaret mumbled, leaving her place at the counter to move to the living room, silently praying that someone could help her realize that she doesn't have to alone.

If there was a machine that could let you hear anyone's thoughts, and honesty, give it a couple years and they just might, Emma's exact thoughts at this exact moment would be on repeat for everyone to hear.

_What the fuck is my life right now?_

These are her thoughts because at this exact moment, the moment she walked into the park entrance and saw her son, her beautiful, wonderful son playing on the jungle gym with another smaller brown hair kid, she also saw her mother at a park bench, throwing her head back laughing with the man next to her. Who is this man, you wonder?

Killian Jones. Killian fucking Jones, charming the pants off her mother.

Who does this guy think he is? And what the hell is he doing at a park? These were the only beginning questions that ran through her head as she made her way towards the two on the park bench.

"Mom?" she spoke up when she got close enough to her mother to hear. Ruth turned and smiled at her daughter walking towards her. She got up and smothered in a hug that could possibly break a couple of ribs. Over her mother's shoulders, she could see Killian, his smile stretching across his face and his eyes lighter as they held her own. She could feel her face flush and her stomach clench at the sight, but she pushed that aside to pull away from her mother to look at her instead.

She hasn't seen her mother smile that wide since her and David left home, "Emma! You look lovey dear, how are you?"

Now, that question wouldn't seem so out of place if it wasn't for the subtle gleam of consolation in her mother's eye and her worried tone.

"Oh god, did David tell you?! Jesus,"

"Now Emma, you know how your brother worries, don't get upset. Besides, I call him every week, and yesterday happened to be that day," Ruth explained calmly, before her face once again broke out into a huge smile, scaring Emma.

"Speaking of your brother, have you met Killian? I came here with Henry and saw him here and we had a little chat. You know he was your brother's friend, right?" Ruth said, pulling Killian from his spot on the bench and dragging him in front of Emma like she was displaying him. Emma narrowed her eyes at her mother, shaking her head at her lack of distinction.

"Yes, we met yesterday. It's nice to see you again Killian," Emma said politely, giving the man before a kind smile. Killian returned it, his hands in his pockets, nodding his head at her.

"Likewise, Emma. Though, I do admit, I did not expect to see you today. It is a welcoming surprise," he flashed his charming smile that even made her mom giggle like a love-struck school girl.

"What are you doing here, by the way? It seems a little odd for a grown man to just be hanging around parks," she was surprised by his loud laughter, followed by the sound of her own mother's laugh who, decidedly, took the side of the blue eyed man. Damn his charms.

"No, I assure you, I mean no harm. Actually I am here with-oof!" what Emma didn't see was the ball of green attack Killian's leg. She looked down to see his arm go around probably the cutest kid she has ever seen since Henry was that small. He looked around the age of 5, head full of dark chocolate curls and his face in a full blown smile shines brighter than the sun. He had dark brown eyes and rosy cheeks deep with the cutest dimples she has ever seen and he looked up at Killian like he was the hero of his persona story. She glanced at Killian to see his smile softer and full of adoration as he looked down at the small boy clung to his leg.

"What's the rush, lad? Nearly knocked me over with your strength! You got to be careful!" Killian laughed, picking up the boy and holding him in his arms. The boy giggled as Killian tickled his sides, begging for mercy in his small childish voice. "And don't be rude Roland, say hi to the lovely woman," Roland turned, leaning his cheek against Killian's head, waving shyly at the woman before him. "Hullo," Emma couldn't stop the grin stretching across her face.

Watching this man handle the boy with such care and love made Emma's heart warm and her stomach flutter. Her eyes drifted to her mother whose face was practically screaming, 'jump at your chance with this man, I know he has no TiMER!'

"Hey mom!" her head turned to her son who also rammed into her side in a huge hug. She brushed back his hair on his forehead and smiled even wider than before. Just seeing Henry gave her hope that this day might turn for the better, considering the already crappy morning she was having.

"Well, I should be on my way. I still have one more box to go through before I can officially say that I now am a New Yorker," Ruth said, moving to hug her grandson and daughter, even having the nerve to whisper, "go for it" in Emma's ear before turning to Killian.

"It was so nice seeing you again Killian, and it was nice meeting you Roland," Ruth said tickling the little boy's, or Roland's, neck leaving him in a fit of giggles and reaching to kiss Killian's cheek.

"It was nice seeing you too, Mrs. Nolan. And I will tell David to pass on my recipe onto you the next time I see him," he said charmingly, putting Roland on the ground, but ruffling his hair all the same. She turned to leave, but not before shooting her daughter another look, which Emma answered with a sarcastic smile. That woman was too nosy for her own good. She turned her head down to her son, running her fingers through his hair.

"You ready to go Henry?" she asked only to be shocked at the two voices stopping her.

"No!" Roland squealed along with Henry's refusal. Emma's eyes, wide with surprise turned to Killian, who tried to hide his smile at the boy standing in front of his legs. He dropped his hand on his shoulders and leaned his head down to scold him, but she could still hear his smirk.

"Roland, what did I tell you about interrupting other people's conversation?"

"But, Uncle Killy, we are still playing pirates! We were about to battle to see who get the ship!" Roland piped up, tugging at his uncle's pant leg, before turning to Henry. Henry nodded enthusiastically up at his mother.

"Yeah mom, can we stay just a little while longer? And then maybe get ice cream later?" Emma couldn't help it, she laughed looking at her son's puppy dog face.

"Are you trying to convince me by promising ice cream that I have to pay for?"

"My Uncle Killian can pay for it, can't you?" Now it was Killian's turn to laugh, both him and Emma sharing amused looks.

"Easy, lad. Firstly, we weren't invited and secondly, your father will have my head when he finds out I gave you sweets this early in the day. Again," sheepishly, he scratched behind his ear, a strange habit Emma took notice of.

"You mean if he finds out,"

"… If, if is good. Still, you weren't invited. You just can't intrude like that," He gives Emma an apologetic look that she smiles back at.

"You guys can come, right mom?" Henry said to Killian, looking at his mother for a response.

"Henry …" she said warningly, but Henry knew she was going to say yes anyway.

"What do you say lass? My treat, apparently," Killian spoke up from his spot, his hands still on Roland's shoulder who was giving her what she suspects is his puppy dog face, his brown eyes shining while he was pouting. Turning to her son she saw him sporting the same look. Damn everything.

"Fine, we'll go! Just, go play pirates and steal a ship, or whatever pirates do. We'll give you guys 30 minutes." Henry and Roland whooped and hollered as they ran to the Jungle Gym with talk about planks and swords. She watched them run and turned to Killian who was chuckling, looking at her. She rose an eyebrow in question.

"Cheeky little buggers, right?" He gestured towards the bench, taking a seat himself. She grinned, glancing back at the boys who were using sticks they found as make believe swords, laughing as they charged at each other.

"Yeah, you can say that," she took a seat right next to him, but put enough respectable distance between them. "So…Uncle Killy?"

He groans rolling his head back against the bench and she couldn't help but chuckle at his expression. "Only he calls me that, thank god. Please don't mention it to your brother, heaven knows he will never let me live that down,"

She nods in understanding. "It's funny, I thought he was your kid for a second there."

"Oh, no. I'm just the cool, devilishly handsome, bachelor uncle," he gave her a wolfish grin, obviously putting an emphasis on the fact that he was single. She tried to look indifferent but even she knew she couldn't stop the blush rising to her face at his heated gaze.

"Honestly, he's too cute to be mine. He takes after his mother," His face and demeanor grew softer as he turned his gaze from her, back to his nephew. She saw the nostalgic look that crossed his face and could feel the sadness emitting from him and, for some reason that made her heart ache for him.

"His mother?" she questioned, waiting for him to continue. He nodded absently and turned to her.

"My younger sister, Marian. She was just like him at that age. A bloody nuisance if you ask me, but it is what it is. She passed a few years ago in a car accident," he explained softly, as if saying them out loud would break everything around him. A part of her wanted to reach out and console him, hold his hand or something, but the other part of her, the rational part, told her not to. She doesn't know him that well and her walls prevent her from getting to close to anybody she could have a connection with. And she could feel that connection coming from Killian, and to say that that scares her would be an understatement.

And although she feels it would be better to run, she had a feeling she would regret it more than anything.

"I'm sorry," she answered, because what else can you say. He shook his head and glanced back at Roland before she went on. "Does he live with his father then?"

"Yeah, Robin. He's a good man, too good actually. He needs to live a little," he joked and she smiled, not realizing how bright his face can be when he talks about the people he cares about. She hates to admit it, but she likes it.

"He works often, so I take Roland off his hands for him. We either go here or for a hike, before we go back to my place for some pizza, junk food, and movies until he passes out and his father comes to pick him up," Killian chuckled, his tongue running against his bottom lip absent mindedly. Emma followed the action but quickly she pulled her eyes towards his eye so she wouldn't get caught.

"So, what about your family? I already know your brother, your mother, and your son," he glanced out to where the kids were playing again, to make sure they were being safe rather than just beating each other with sticks.

"Well, that's it blood wise. You already met Regina and Mary Margaret yesterday," she internally cringed, thinking about that dinner, "so, all that's left is our friend Ruby, but I'm sure you'll meet her later. Her and her doctor soul mate." Killian nodded, still keeping his eyes away from her.

Scratching behind his ear he turned towards her to ask another question, one he was apprehensive about. "And what of Henry's father?"

Emma could physically feel her wall board up stronger than ever as her face hardened. She could feel anger coursing through her veins as she thought of Neal, the one who left her and started her whole trust issues. "I don't want to talk about it," her voice was chill and hard as ice. Killian's eyebrows raised in surprise at her reaction, but nodded nonetheless.

"Okay," he answered simply, no trace of hurt or indignation in his voice. Emma closed her eyes and sighed, upset with how this probably took a turn for the worst. _'Why should you care' _a voice from behind her sky high walls said. She shouldn't care, but she did.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping it's just," she started but was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder, turning her head to see Killian giving her a reassuring smile.

"You don't have to apologize, Emma, I shouldn't have asked. I had no right," he said, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. She gave him a small smile in gratitude. They kept their eyes locked on each other as he let his hand linger, the air between them charged. She cleared her throat, looking away, breaking the moment while he slowly slipped his hand from her shoulder.

"While we are still on the train of apologizing, I am also sorry about yesterday. At the dinner. I was out of line and I shouldn't have stormed off made the whole situation weirder than it had to be." Killian chuckled before turning so his body was facing hers, moving just a bit closer to her.

"You don't have to apologize for what happened, darling. I get it. You were feeling upset and hurt, so you ran," he stated casually, as if he has known that fact about her his entire life. That thought irked her, but she wasn't sure if that was either a good or bad thing.

She smirked. "Really? And you know that for a fact?"

He smirked right back. "Yeah, I do. You're somewhat of an open book." She turned her body to face him and leaned her head on her hand that was balanced on the headrest of the bench.

"I haven't heard that line before, it's pretty good," she joked, and he threw his head in a guffaw.

"Oh, trust me, love. You'll know a line when you hear one," and with that remark, he gave her a wink that she felt all the way to her core. Her face felt heated and she was feeing the familiar feeling of running. He was getting too close and she needed to find a way out. She needed to deflect.

"Why don't you have a TiMER?" She blurted out, surprising him by the way he leaned back in shock, but a grin still etched on his face. _'Smooth, Emma.'_

"What?"

"The TiMERS, you know? Why don't you have one?" she asked quietly, looking back out towards the jungle gym, feeling foolish for even asking that question.

"Would you believe they aren't as big in England as they are here?" he jested, easing the tension in the air. She laughed out at his joke, but shook her head.

"Not a chance."

"Okay, Okay. The truth is I never wanted one," his face took on a similar look her got when someone brought up her past. It had heartbreak written all over it and even though he is trying to hide it, she can still see it.

"But who says no to true love?" she asked in a peppy voice, imitating the lady who says those words on those never ending commercials. She could see the tension in his shoulders ease up, and his laugh brought her a good feeling in the pit of her stomach. Obviously, she was going insane.

"I'm not saying no. I would rather do it the old fashioned way, instead. You know, meet a pretty girl," he said bringing his hand to push her blonde tresses away from her face, making her catch her breath, "talk, get to know each other, have a few dates, and then decide myself if I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

His voice got soft towards the end as his eyes stayed on hers. His gaze was overwhelming, but the feeling to run seemed to fade from Emma, and it was replaced with something else. Something akin to longing, but she wasn't entirely sure. All she was sure of was that it felt comfortable. Right.

"And you would willingly go through that heartbreak if you find out later she isn't the one? If she found her true love and it wasn't you?" she said, tilting her head, trying to read him. His grin took on a sad tilt as he looked down.

"Well, what's life without the heartbreak?" he stated softly, keeping her eye contact, not willing to let go.

"What if you already met her? What if you just passed her on the street and you lost that chance to be happy?" He didn't answer right away and she thinks that maybe she said the wrong thing. Or maybe she was asking the question she has been asking herself in her acts of self-deprecation.

"I think I'll know who she is when I meet her." Something in the way he said those words, gentle and in quiet amazement set off her heart. She could feel it racing and she became hyper aware of how close he is to her. She could hear his breathing, and feel the heat radiate off his body warming her. His blue eyes seemed to darken and she can see the emotions projecting off his face and she couldn't deny that it both scared and thrilled her. She didn't know which one she should worry about most.

"Mom!"

"Uncle Killian!"

They were interrupted as both boy jumped on their respective guardians, breaking the tense moment with their rambunctious laughter. The adults laughed as the set them down and stood from the bench.

"So, Ice cream?" Henry asked, looking between both adults. His eyes stood on Killian as he raised an eyebrow in question. Roland giggled, covering his mouth with his little hands to try to cover it up. Killian laughed ruffling the tiny boy's hair, before meeting Henry's eyes.

"Aye, lad. Shall we go?" He turned back to Emma, flourishing his arm out to indicate it was her move. She chuckled and draped her arm over her son, leading her toward the exit of the park. Emma smiled as she heard him animatedly talk to Roland before letting him run ahead with Henry as the two boys ran ahead excited.

After hours spent at the dinner from across the park, filled with burgers and ice cream sundaes, Killian, Emma, Henry, and Roland were ready to go their separate waves.

"Well, time to go kid. I got us some movies to watch," Emma said, walking out of the diner with Killian and Roland right behind them.

"Yeah, we have to go to Roland. Apparently your dad got out of work early today, so I have to drop you off home," Killian said to the small boy whose face covered in chocolate sauce. "Perhaps I should rid of the evidence before your father gives me another lecture on your less than extraordinary eating habits," he said, licking his thumb to try to get some of the chocolate off of Roland's cheek.

"Yeah, you too kid. How is it that most of it made it on her face than your mouth?" Emma joked, pinching Henry's cheek. "How about you two go get cleaned up in the bathroom before we leave. We'll wait out here."

Henry nodded and grabbed Roland to go towards the restroom, leaving Killian and Emma alone once again.

"So, since we are alone for a moment, I was hoping to ask you something Emma," Killian started, standing in front of her. She felt her mouth go dry and her heart sped up for the fifth time this afternoon. He's going to ask her out, she knows it. He's going to ask her out and she is going to decline because this is too fast and she can't just jump into something this early. She can't.

"Listen, Killian, I-"

"Robin, Roland's father, is having some sort of grand reopening of his old bar now that he's back as the owner, and he wanted me to invite all of you. It's this Saturday, so I was hoping you can get the word to your brother and all of your friend, it would be much appreciated."

Well, shit, does she feel foolish.

"Oh," she tries not to hide her disappointment, but she knows it came out either way. He gave her a cheeky smile and cleared his throat to get her attention that seemed to have moved from him to the diner door.

"And, I was hoping, maybe, we could get lunch together some other time," he finished, giving her a gentle smile. Her eyes snapped to his and she knew he wasn't saying this out of pity; he really wanted to see her again.

"Really?" The disbelief was evident on her face as well as her voice. He shook his head and grasped her hand that was by her side. He played with her finger but kept his eyes on her face to show how serious he was.

"I don't know what it is about you Emma, but I am enthralled by you. And I'd like to see where this goes. Only if want, of course," he said, and she could see how nervous and shy he was and that only made her even more intrigued with this man. But was it worth it?

"I don't think that's a great idea. I mean, you are my brother's best friend you know," she said, trying to make light of this heavy situation.

"Yeah, I don't know why he tells everybody that. We weren't really close, honestly," she laughed at his blatant lie and pushed him playfully. His laughter died down as he gave her a curious look, obviously waiting for an answer.

He put the ball in her court, giving her the choice of the matter. The part of her heart, and her logical sense, was still telling her this was a horrible idea. He was David's best friend and this could either ruin their friendship indefinitely or at least put some strain on it, and she didn't, couldn't be the reason for that happening. Her romantic self, the one that is usually quiet, was asking her when the last time she had fun before today was. Maybe he could be the one to bring back the old Emma, or at least he could have a chance, if she was willing.

'_What's life without the heartbreak?'_

She came to her conclusion. "Yeah, I'd like that Killian." The smile that broke out on his face was simply breathtaking and she couldn't help smile in return.

"Mom, ready to go?" Henry's voice carried from where he was, stepping out of the diner, Roland on his tail running straight into Killian, who laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Can I have a piggy back ride home?" he asked his uncle sweetly, who of course, couldn't say no.

"Okay, say goodbye Roland. Perhaps you'll see Emma and Henry later," Killian said to the boy who was on his back and his little hands in his hair, holding on as if they were reins.

"Bye Henry! By Henry's mom! I had so much fun today!"

"I'm glad Roland. We'll see you soon, right Henry?"

"Yup! Bye Roland. Bye Killian, it was nice meeting you," Killian returned the same sentiment, and with a last look at Emma, turned to the right and headed off with Roland on his back. Emma stood at her spot with her son watching them make their way through the crowds of New York before she lost track of them. She turned just to see her son five paces away from her with a knowing smile on his face.

"What?" She asked, a little apprehensive at the look on his face. He just shrugged.

"I like him," was all he said as he turned toward their home a couple of blocks away, knowing his mom will be right behind him. She tilted her head at that statement before she went after him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She tried to play aloof and uninterested, but nothing was taking the warm smile that was on her face right now. And she, for once, wasn't afraid of what lied ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

_**category**_: Once Upon a Time

_**ships**_: captain swan (mainly), outlaw queen, snowing, captain charming.

_**genre**_: romance/comedy

_**rating**_: T

_**summary**__:_ (AU) "_TiMER. The newest technology developed to countdown the days until you met your one true love." _Emma Swan has had her TiMER for over 10 years now and it still remains blank, reminding her that her happy ending isn't as close as she had hoped. Having her friends find their perfect matches can be disconcerting, but perhaps the arrival of an old friend who is lacking a TiMER of his own might lift her spirits. (based off the movie TiMER)

_So I was and still am a litte apprehensive about this chapter, but I'm sure it turned out fine. This was the only chapter that I didn't have an outline for. It is more of a last minute addition to this story. After I posted the first part, I realized I did the timing wrong and gave Regina an extra day before she met her True Love than I originally planned._

_Also, since I know where this is going most of the time, Message me if you want to know anything or just want a spoiler :) And you have an idea that is better than what I have planned or something you want to see, let me know too!_

_(I apologize for any mistakes)_

**10:00 p.m. – Friday**

Facing the door of Regina's humble apartment, with Chinese take-out in one hand and a couple of movies in the other was not the way Emma envisioned how her night was going to go.

Apparently when Regina's assistant call Mary Margaret telling her that Regina has called in sick two days in a row, there has to be some sort of intervention for the way she's been acting. And as much as it pains Emma to admit, Mary Margaret did have a point, considering not only has she miss work, but they haven't seen her since that dinner party fiasco. Only a couple of texts here there to tell them that she was still alive.

So, with that being said, Mary Margaret thought it would be better if it was Emma went to talk to Regina, considering what happened last time Mary Margaret tried to talk to her.

_("How do you go to her apartment to have a "simple discussion" and come back sporting a couple of bruises?!"_

"_In my defense, she criticized my stickers! I'm a Kindergarten teacher, of course I have rainbow and unicorn stickers!"_

_And in my defense, I didn't want your stupid stickers!")_

Having already knocked twice minutes ago, Emma was just about to turn and leave the premises when Regina finally swung open the door. With her arms crossed, she stood there in elegance one shouldn't have when you are wearing baggy old sweats and an old blue college sweatshirt.

"Jesus, don't dress up for my sake Regina," Emma said, poking fun at her less than extraordinary yet comfy clothes. Regina gave her a sarcastic smile, but stepped aside to let her in.

"I wasn't going to answer the door, thinking it was Mary Margaret, but I figured she'd send you instead, especially what happened last time," she admitted heading towards the kitchen where Emma was heading to drop off the food.

"Oh you mean what we in the Nolan residence call The Great Sticker incident of 2012? Yeah, she wasn't taking any chances this time, she's about to be a blushing bride," Emma stated moving around Regina's kitchen like she owned the pace, taking out plates for the food and cups for their beverages.

"So who tipped her off this time?"

"You mean instead of just noticing how you've been gone?" Emma questioned, giving Regina a pointed look, one that Regina returned in full.

"Your assistant informed her you called in sick two days straight. She knew something was up then," Emma said, bracing her hands against the counter, giving Regina a reprimanded look. "If you don't want her to know, you should get your assistant on board on this, 'we don't tell Mary Margaret everything for our own sanity" train."

Regina scoffed. "Trust me I've tried. Damn Tinkerbell and her honorable morals."

"Her name is Tinkerbell?" Emma tilted her head in astonishment. That poor girl, what were her parents thinking.

"No, I just call her thought. She's tiny, blonde, perky, and has one of those fairy noses. If I didn't nickname her Tink, I'd be missing a grand opportunity," she explained, watching Emma pile on the food in two different plates.

"Anyway, she sent me over to check up on you. And, I wanted to come anyway," Emma said looking at her work rather than at Regina, who raised an eyebrow, challenging her statement.

"Did you?"

"Look, I still haven't talked to you about what happened days ago at dinner, and I still feel really bad about it," she rose her eyes to meet her friend's. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did and put all of you in that position. It was stupid and I'm sorry."

Regina shrugged, waving the apology off. "It's fine, really. I probably would have done the same." Emma nodded, smiling at the thought. There was no doubt she would have done the same, but would have had more composure than Emma. It was nice having someone around that was like you to understand how your mind works sometimes.

"Right. So we good now?" Emma asked. Regina nodded not really meeting Emma's eyes. Emma noticed Regina's eyes drift towards her wrist, towards her purple rimmed TiMER and she remembered what was really going on.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She didn't specify what 'it' was but she knew Regina would know what she was saying. Pulling her sweatshirt sleeve down, she covered her TiMER and gave Emma a defensive look.

"If the roles were reversed, would you?" she retorted back sharply. Emma wasn't shocked at her display; that's just who they were. When things got heavy, Emma ran, but Regina would get defensive and just snap at people.

"Nope. Which is why I brought dinner and movies," she grabbed one of the pates and put it I Regina's hands, while she grabbed her own plate and the DVDs she brought. She stopped in front of Regina, who still hasn't moved from her spot by the counter, and gave her a friendly smile.

"I wouldn't talk about it, but I would want a distraction. And nothing says distraction like a couple of sappy movies that we make fun of. It'll be just like college," Emma said leading the way to the living room. Regina huffed and rolled her eyes, but followed Emma nonetheless.

"Well, I guess there's nothing better to do," Regina said simply, as if she was above the whole idea, but Emma could swear she could see her eyes get a little brighter than they were before.

**10:00 p.m. – Friday**

"What's the trouble mate? I got your text and dropped off Roland with John, just like you asked and rushed right over. What's the emergency?" Killian asked, walking into the bar, ducking away from the rain that just started outside.

Walking all the way to his brother in law's old/new rustic bar after dropping off Roland at a friend's house was not how Killian envisioned how his Friday would be going, but hearing Robin's voice mail and frantic about how he "needed to get to the bar right away" before cursing had a way of changing his mind. Fearing the worst, he dropped Roland off at one of their friends and quickly made his way to the bar that was a couple of blocks away.

Looking around at the place he spent most of his holidays away from school to see his sister brought about a wave of nostalgia. The place looked exactly the same when they left, but it had a more mature appeal now rather than when he was in school, but that could easily just be Killian's way of seeing it since he did grow up a bit after college.

The bar looked the same, the wall behind it held all of the fancy liquor bottles, the glass rimmed with lights making it the proverbial North Star in the whole place. The counters were wiped down, as were the tables that were all dispersed around the room, and the chairs were stacked upside down on top of them. The bar stools were left unattended, which wasn't something Robin did, unless he wasn't finished with everything.

The rest of the space looked just about like any normal bar with a pool table tucked in the corner and a dartboard adjacent to it on the other side. He could see why people would deem this bar grungy and not as fancy as other, what with their bright colors and expensive lighting, but this place had a more familiar feel to it. It was almost as if you were coming home, and to Killian, that feeling was emphasized by the rather large cork board that took its place behind the bar for everyone to see, filled with random pictures of regular laughing and having a great time.

Hearing a slam that came from the backroom caught Killian's attention and he turned towards the door leading to the back, just in time to see Robin make his way with a box in his hand. The blonde man turned and when he saw Killian, his shoulders slumped with relief under his forest green long sleeve shirt.

"Oh thank the gods you're here!" His relief came out as a sigh that made Killian curious of what was going on. But, he wasn't going to let an opportunity slip through his fingers.

"That is what most people say when I walk into a room, but do try to contain yourself mate," he smirked, pleased with his joke, not noticing his brother in law coming towards him until he felt a hand slap down on his shoulder and a clip board being thrust against his chest.

"Enough with the jokes, we've got work to do!" Robin said, walking around his brother to go back to the room he came from. Killian took a look at the words at the top of the clipboard and groaned at the words 'Inventory' at the top.

"I don't even work here! Don't you have employees you pay for this kind of awful labor?" Killian whined, but took his place behind the bar opening the box that was placed there to count the various bottles of alcohol.

"Yes, but nobody's free. Will was stuck today at his other job, Phillip took Aurora to the hospital an hour ago, looks like the baby's coming, and Anastasia and Ashley had a birthday dinner to attend," Robin said, dumping to more boxes next Killian.

Killian rose an eyebrow. "Who's birthday?"

"Their mother's. Which is why I didn't push. Lord knows the woman would blame me for keeping her daughters from her on her day. And you've seen her, haven't you?"

Killian and Robin shuddered at the thought of the shrewd of a woman. "Point taken mate, I get it. Is this all though?" Killian gestured to boxes Robin stacked next to him.

"Well this and then a double check of the rest downstairs. I just need everything down tonight so everything runs smoothly tomorrow," he said, rubbing his right wrist, taking a glance around the room, mentally checking things in his head. Killian took notice of his anxious movement and dropped his eyes to Robin wrist before catching his eyes. Robin looked nervous, so of course this brought about Killian's curiosity.

"Are you sure this is about just the reopening tomorrow night? Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

Robin shook his head waking to the back room leaving his question unanswered.

"Get to work Killian then we can leave."

**11:30 p.m. - Friday**

After the twentieth time, Regina had pulled her eyes from the movie playing, one of her favorite 80s movies, Emma decided that maybe not talking about this problem of her wasn't going to work. _'What would Mary Margaret do?'_

And with that she shut off the television and turned towards Regina, who was still staring at the clock on her wrist, watching the numbers tick by.

"Okay, if you aren't paying attention to this film, which is your favorite, there is obviously something on your mind, so come on, let's talk it out," she said leaning her head on her hand that was propped up on the back of the couch. Regina finally lifted her head to give Emma a forceful glare.

"I thought we weren't going to talk."

"Yeah, well you keep looking back at your wrist like the TiMER is going to come to life and strangle you, so you seem like you need to get whatever is on your mind off your chest."

Regina's glare turned into a mischievous smile that had Emma worried even more now than she was before. "You know, yes, let's talk. So, Emma, what is going on with you and Johnny English? During one of the thousands calls Mary Margaret gave me, I hear that you had a run in with him. Is there a romance brewing," she changed the subject and, honestly, Emma should have known it would be this topic. Mary Margaret couldn't keep a secret if the world depended on it.

"Regina…" she warned. Emma saw Regina's face harden and she knew she went back to her defensive state.

"I don't want to discuss this Emma," she all but yelled at her, her voice cracking and her eyes watering. Emma leaned back in shock, not having seen this side of Regina in years. Not since Daniel. She knew right away this was bad.

The room grew silent, the tension filling it to the brim. Emma took the silence as a chance to look at Regina's timer, the usually pristine glass smudged with her finger prints, giving away how much the woman has been skimming her fingers against the glass. She's sure that if she was in her place, she'd do the same thing, but maybe not for the same reason.

She nodded towards the TiMER, "How long do you have?"

Regina gave a mirthless laugh, her eyes on the verge of tears.

"25 minutes," her fake smile drop, showing Emma what Regina was really feeling, the troubled look taking up the space in her eyes.

After a small moment of silence, Regina's voice broke the barrier. "I feel…ugh I feel horrible." Regina confessed, crossing her legs underneath her and her TiMER wrist on her lap, her eyes following the numbers. Emma stayed quiet, knowing she wasn't done.

"When I got this … _stupid_ TiMER, I wouldn't even glance at the screen. I was perfectly fine not knowing who was on the other side of this thing, and I was furious at my mother for making me get this. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction that she might be right, and I _hated _her for taking my choice away from me. So when it was blank, I dealt with it, because, honestly Emma, I didn't care. I didn't want this. And then Daniel," at his name, Regina's voice broke, softening the edge she had when she began. Her eyes brimmed with tears that she just wiped away before they could fall.

Emma knew the story about Daniel. She wasn't there when they met, but she was there when Regina got the call that he was gone. She knows the pain and the utter distraught Regina felt when that happened. She saw it and at that moment, she felt glad that she didn't love someone so much that they had that kind of power over her. It was actually from that moment on that she stopped watching her TiMER so closely.

Regina swallowed her sob. "When I met Daniel, it was the first time that I thought that there was such a thing as soul mates. And that maybe, just maybe, he was mine. He didn't have a TiMER, so every morning, I would wake up and look at this thing," she brought up her wrist to emphasize her point, "and I would just hope it didn't go off in my sleep. And it didn't, and I was relieved. After Daniel was gone, I would do the same thing for months. I would hope that it wouldn't go off, so that it wouldn't tell me that all those moments and all that time I had with him, was just a fool's dream. That he was never my soul mate and all of those dreams and wishes I had as a teenager meant nothing." Regina couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes, but she didn't care anymore. Emma didn't either, knowing her friend needed this moment.

"And now that it went off?" Emma asked tentatively, not wanting to ruin Regina's train of thought.

Regina shook her head. "I'm just angry now. I was ready to go on my whole life with it blank. I made my peace with it. And now, it's on, and someone somewhere out in this city is my true love, and I am meant to be happy."

"And you don't think you deserve to be happy," Emma finished for her, looking at the couch cushions, not at the heart broken woman in front of her.

"I know I don't. I had my time and it was ripped from me. Why is it now that I am supposed to be happy? Why should I be jumping for joy when … when he didn't have a chance to be happy?" She finished, upset her face scrunched in anger.

"Because he would want you to be happy Regina. It's as simple as that," Emma finished, her hand covering Regina's wrist, pulling her eyes to her own.

Regina rolled her eyes, her demeanor a little more relaxed now that some of the weight of what she has been feeling had been lifted from her shoulders.

"It is never that simple Emma. Love isn't meant to be," Regina said, wiping her eyes, giving Emma a small smile.

"Isn't that the truth," Emma stated, raising her wine glass to nobody in particular. She took a good sip from it and turned to her friend.

"I believe that, when the time comes, you'll realize you can be happy and the only one standing in your way right now is yourself," Emma advised, watching Regina nodding along to her words wondering if she was really listening or just agreeing to get her to stop talking.

"Oh, I can't wait for your TiMER to go off and I can be the sane one while you have a breakdown," Regina laughed, easing the tension in the room as Emma laughed with her.

"Please, the rate this is going, it won't go off anytime soon."

"Well, maybe it will be sooner than you think," Regina rose an eyebrow and a smirk took over her lips. It was Emma's turn to roll her eyes.

"Do not start Regina"

"Oh, come on! I saw the chemistry when you guys met! I thought I was going to have to hose you down," Emma through one of the couch's throw pillows at Regina while her laughter filled the room. As it downed down to a chuckle, Regina continued.

"Seriously, what happened when you ran in to him? Mary Margaret didn't get that far before your brother walked in and she automatically stopped, so I know it's good."

Emma blushed, fingering the rim of her wine glass shyly, a smile gracing her own lips. She felt like a school girl gossiping with her friends and the scariest part was that she didn't even care.

"We just talked. He asked me out and I said yes," she confessed, her face getting redder.

"Nice. So David doesn't know, I take it?" Emma shook her head and Regina threw her head back in laughter.

"Oh, I want to – no, I need to be there when he finds out his best friend wants to get frisky with his younger sister. His face will be my new wallpaper on my phone. I might even have it framed," Regina continued to joke. Emma laughed along relishing in this light moment that transpired between the two.

The sounds of Regina's TiMER was the thing to break the happy moment turning it into another tension filled one.

'_Beep beep beep beep'_

It was midnight.

Regina went back to looking at her TiMER, but her face held a different emotion, one Emma couldn't place, but it wasn't as somber as it was when she looked at it before.

"Congratulations. Sometime in the next 24 hours you will meet the love of your life. Are you ready?"

Regina met Emma's eyes, giving her a small, but genuine, grin.

"We'll see now, won't we?"

**11:30 – Friday**

"Alright, I'm all done out here! What about the back Robin?" Killian yelled from is place behind the bar, wiping his hands on a dish rag. Robin made his way from the back, taking a seat at one of the bar stools that haven't been put up yet.

"It all seems in order," his leg was shaking as he looked over the checklist he made another time. Killian gave him a confused look at his nervousness, but Robin wasn't paying any attention. "Perhaps, I should check again, just to make sure."

He stood up from the stool, but before he could leave, Killian stopped him with his voice.

"Stop. Sit down. You've done enough," he went to grab a bottle of whiskey from one of the shelves, uncapping it and pouring it into one of the tumblers he just washed, pushing it towards the blonde man.

"That's my inventory you're spending there Killian. I hope you are paying for that!" Killian gave him an 'are you kidding me' look raising his eyebrow in question.

"I'll put it on your tab. Now, talk." His tone of voice left no room for argument, leaning against the bar with the rag tossed over his shoulder.

"About what?" Robin had a bemused look. Killian just shook his head.

"About what's got you working yourself dry? Everything's in order and has been in order for day Robin, but you still think it make sense to check every other 5 minutes!"

"You can never be too careful, didn't your brother teach you that?"

Killian raised his hand, stopping Robin, whose shoulders slumped in defeat. "As I was saying; you are usually the level headed one around, so it's, no doubt, something huge. We are already here, so let's talk this out, yeah?"

Robin just stared at Killian, before he let out a sigh and rolled up the sleeve of his right arm exposing his wrist to Killian. Seeing what was on his wrist was what through Killian off, because what was new was the dark green TiMER that was now embedded into his wrist.

Killian took out another tumbler and poured himself a drink silently. "Oh boy."

"Yeah."

"And you only have 25 minutes left?" Killian topped off his own drink. Robin took a big gulp of his, tapping the counter to have Killian poor him another.

"I didn't even know you got one. When did you get it?" Killian question, tilting his head in curiosity.

"A couple of days ago. I didn't want to tell you…" Robin trailed off, picking at the clock on his wrist. Killian looked on both concerned and confused. It finally clicked in his mind, why Robin was so secretive.

"You thought I would be upset, so you hid this from me," Killian said, speaking Robin's thoughts. Robin nodded solemnly.

"I thought about what you said, you know before, how I shouldn't keep going through the motions alone, and move on," Robin explained, keeping his head to not look at Killian who nodded along with his wording.

"And I stand by that. But why would you keep it from me?" Killian asked, crossing his arms, looking at his brother for answers. For as long as he has known Robin, he knows how much he appreciates this relationship the two men have. Sure it started because his sister was in love, but after she was gone, it grew even stronger. Robin needed someone there for him and baby Roland when Marion died, and the same went for Killian. They learned long ago that it was better to confide in each other, which only makes Robin's secrecy even more confusing.

"I didn't think this would go off. Honestly, Killian, I never wanted one of these before. I was … I was so sure that she was it for me, you know?" his eyes held the same sadness he carried around for the years she's been gone. Killian stayed silent to let him talk.

"And then, John tells me about one of his friend who got one, and I was waking by the store and I just, did it. And then, it went off. It went off and it told me I would meet my true love in a matter of days. Seeing that and wearing on my wrist the past couple days made me … I felt … guilty," Robin said stumbling over his words trying to convey what was going through his mind.

"You felt guilty?" Killian prodded, trying to get Robin to be clear about what he was saying.

Robin nodded, albeit shyly. "I just can't help but thinking that … that maybe I dishonoring her memory by getting this. That I ruined everything we had."

"What?" Killian squawked in disbelief.

"If my true love was out there this whole time, then so was hers, Killian. And she never got the chance to be happy because she was with me. And now, she will never get that chance. And … and if that's true, then was what we had nothing?"

Robin, for some reason, thought Killian would understand his point of view and give him the advice he needed, no questions asked. Because that's what brothers do right?

Apparently not when your brother is Killian Jones.

"Oh my god, you are stupider than I thought you were originally thought you were and that's saying something mate," Killian said dryly, narrowing his eyes at Robin, who just sat there confused at the attack.

"Excuse me?"

Killian groaned, jumping over the counter, which annoys Robin to no end, to sit at the bar stool next to Robin. He had the most serious face Robin has seen in years.

"Okay, you are going to listen to what I say, got it? No interrupting," He started, sternly even a bit like a father scolding his son. Robin just nodded.

"Now it is no secret that I hate these blasted things," Robin snorted, which earned him a glare. Killian continued. "And this, right here with your stupid reasoning and idiotic claims is the main reason why."

"People everywhere get these clocks and suddenly everything and everyone they have ever met or crossed paths with don't mean anything. Their first love instantly becomes just an obstacle they have overcome. They no longer remember those feelings of elation and affection because it doesn't matter it doesn't matter anymore because someone out there are the only ones who have right to those emotions. Do you realize how damaging and ridiculous that actually is?" Killian stated, giving him an incredulous look.

"Yeah, I guess," he stuttered, not sure what to say. Killian rolled his eyes, but went on to what he was saying.

"Having this kind of mentality makes those people incapable of understanding what a real relationship is and how to make one work. They brush every problem aside because it doesn't matter anyway because I'm supposed to be with this person anyway. It's stupid. It is the most absurd concept in the world, but nobody understands that.

You can't just push feelings you've had before aside because they weren't your "true love" or your "soul mate". Those words aren't meant to be used as an excuse. They aren't meant to be a salvation. They are meant for a person not an idea. You loved my sister. She loved you more than anything. You had Roland, who is a symbol of that devotion, and you are the most stupid boy of all the boys to believe that just because this thing say she wasn't it. Do not ruin it with regrets."

"I don't regret it," Robin said adamantly, looking at Killian. Killian gave him a sad smile and a small nod.

"I know. And you have no reason to. She wouldn't regret any of this because you two meant the world to her, even for just a little while."

Killian could see the tension leaving Robin's body, signaling that he's going to be fine. Even so, there were tears welling up in the young man's eyes leaving Killian to hope he doesn't break down here and now.

"What hurt the most is just knowing she wasn't my happy ending," Robin murmured quietly, afraid to say such words out loud. Killian clapped his hand on his brother's shoulder in a show of camaraderie.

"No, but you were hers. And it was a great story."

And as those words left Killian mouth, a beeping filled the room, shifting the emotions that resided there. They both looked down at Robin's wrist, the blinking numbers signifying something bigger than just the time.

'_Beep beep beep beep'_

It was midnight.

"Well, Romeo, this is it. The next 24 hours will lead you to your lady love. Are you up for it?" Killian asked, finishing his drink. Robin just kept his gaze on his wrist then slowly started to nod.

"I believe so," Robin shrugged, but Killian can see the light return to his friend's eyes. He's as ready as he's going to be and that's fine.

"Let's leave this place before you believe you missed something and I'm roped into staying for another hour," Killian joked, bringing out a laugh from Robin, who followed his brother out the door.

"Perhaps we should clean up a bit …"

"Shut up," and with a shove out the door and a flick of the light, they left the bar, not knowing what will transpire there in a matter of hours.

_Please review :) (It motivates me to write quicker!)_


End file.
